


Run away with me

by neeuqiar



Series: Talia trying to do better [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, mentions of mental health, well she's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeuqiar/pseuds/neeuqiar
Summary: she was too old to change. Right ?Basically a redemption arc starring talia al ghul. Read if you're interested. first time writer
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Talia trying to do better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050482
Comments: 31
Kudos: 73





	1. chapter 1

_**These are thoughts by the way_ **  
***also I will be using comic book time rules meaning weeks and months will pass but no one will actually age and everyone’s exact age is “unknown” you’ll just have a general idea. But Damien’s a child on the cusp of puberty, Tim is in his mid-teens, Jason early adulthood, Dick early 20s-ish and Bruce/Talia and all other adults are fully mature adults but everybody is still sexy****

Her body hurt all over. The wound in her side will start festering in a few hours. Her feet are chained to the floor of the platform she kneels on, her upper body bound in stocks.

“AWAKE!” She looked up to meet her sister’s cold glare. “Talia al Ghul you face judgment here. You have sided with a sworn enemy and betrayed the league” said Nyssa. Talia faced her older sister and her personal goons. “Nyssa….shut up! After what you did you expect me to remain loyal?! To what?! The league was mine, you killed me, brainwashed me you stole it from me (batman death and the maidens).Yet you have all the arrogance to think I would remain?”. Talia reeled back, as far as she could, and spit in her sister’s direction.

Nyssa walked up the platform and leaned in “I win sister. I win. You die tonight” she whispered into her ear. “ you will be beheaded, your corpse burned and not buried, your name stripped from the family records and never to spoken of within the league. You will cease to exist. The true death. Any last words? “ Silence filled the room “Commence!” Nyssa announced. Talia closed her eyes too weak to fight. She could cry and laugh at what her life has become. Born and bred for greatness only to die like a dog.

_I want to live…_

Scenes replayed in her mind. Damian’s birth from the incubation chamber, his first steps…”Umi!”. The day Jason came to her and with a vulnerable voice told her how he was considering to stay with her in the league. Looked at her with hope in his eyes “I’m strong. I can be useful” “you don not mean that. Your place is not here and you know that as well as I….but thank you” Her father piercing her shoulder with a blade “ the world is not kind to the weak daughter.” He walked away as she fell to the floor grasping her injured limb in pain. Her beloved walking away from her and leaving her on the alone on the dance floor. The day he looked her in the eye and told her loved her for the first time

_I want to live…._

The light reflected off the sword as it raised. A sharp clank rang through the room as a bat-a-rang clashed with the sword before it could reach her neck. “Talia!” her eyes shot open. At the entrance of the hideout stood her beloved, his oldest, the red hood and the current Robin. She watched as a battle broke out between them and Nyssa’s small but formidable group. Her beloved he came to her aid. He came for her. She couldn’t die. No not yet. I want to live… Robin charged blindly. A swift kick to the stomach sending him to the floor just as his Nightwing threw one is his escrima sticks at the assailant buying Robin enough time to get his footing back. The Bat is facing Nyssa and her lieutenant head-on. Nightwing, Robin and Hood are struggling with taking down their small group of opponents. From the corner of her eye she sees Hood take a knife to the side. Although there was only a small group accompanying Nyssa, her sister’s personal squadron were not to be taken lightly. Each of the bats seemed tired and slower than their usual and Nyssa will make them pay for it.

_PLEASE I WANT TO LIVE!_

A dizzy spell hit her. She had to close her eyes. She escaped the beheading but might succumb to her injuries. NO! She forced her eyes open and pulled at her restraints for a closer look. I will not die here like this. Like an animal.

_I WILL live._

CRASH!

A bright green beam flew into the room and towards Talia.

“Talia Al Ghul you have demonstrated a strong capacity of will.” A voice spoke to her from the inside her mind. “Do you accept the power and responsibili-” Power? Yes that was what she needed. “Yes, Yes! I accept!” she cried. She felt a force go through her entire body. All she could think about was to get Nyssa and her forces away. Suddenly a green wave shot out of her breaking her restraints and sweeping through the room knocking back everyone in the room. She stood not understanding what happened. She examined herself and noticed the glowing green ring on her finger. It’s…it is not possible…

“Batman! We’re locked onto your position. Backup making its way to you now. ETA 90 seconds.” Declared a voice loudly for all present to hear. “Copy that Red Robin” batman replied distractedly as he clicked at something on the side of his head.

They all stared at the figure before them not really believing what they saw. “Mother…?” said Damien. Upon hearing the announcement of reinforcements on the way Nyssa detonated a smoke grenade and yelled “Retreat!”. A thick cloud of smoke broke through the room that was hard to see and breathe through.

Cough. Cough. She collapsed to the floor. Through watery eyes Talia looked at the ring ounce more. Fan. FAN! Damn it why wasn’t it working! The smoke soon cleared but Nyssa was nowhere to be found.

The bat jet landed softly by the entrance of the lair where Talia and the bats where waiting. “Special delivery!” Batman looked up as Red Robin exited from the plane’s hanger wheeling a medical cart. “Where’s Nyssa?” he asked. “Gone. And the backup you mentioned I assume is..?” “Made it up! Figured it was worth a shot as a scare tactic. And I was right.” He beamed up at Batman.

(On the plane flying back to Gotham)

Finally with everyone bandaged up and seated on the plane Dick asked “So are we gonna address the elephant in the room…or…..”. They all looked towards Talia seated at the back still clad in the green, white and black green lantern uniform. Talia looked up and replied “I know as much as you all do.” Batman spoke from his seat at the steer “Let’s all get home first then we’ll talk”. That seemed to be a good enough answer for all of them as they turned around and occupied themselves.


	2. chapter 2

_Italics are thoughts_

Click

Talia flicked the switch at the entrance. The harsh florescent lights illuminated the living room of her apartment. Her empty apartment. Her empty **Gotham** apartment.

she opened the curtains on her living room window to see the foggy damp weather outside. _I mean honestly beloved might be obsessed with this city but frankly I don't see why anyone who could leave would stay ._ She sighed.

She made her way towards the bedroom. Bland and empty, she noted. This was only a temporary residence she used when she was in Gotham, but it might end up becoming her permanent home from the looks of things.

She crawled in between the cold sheets and looked at the glowing ring on her hand. Unsure about what this means for her now she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

(At the watchtower)

Talia trailed after batman down the long hallways of the watchtower he looked straight ahead and lead with a brisk pace until they entered what looked to be a monitor room. Seated in front of the many screens was Hal Jordan.

“Lantern” called Batman called. Turning swiftly in his chair the Green Lantern happily cheered “Hey Batsy. Long time no brood. How ya been?”

“…………-_-…..This is the new green lantern I was telling you about I-“  
“and you want me to take her under my wing, teach her what it means to be a true GL, a true hero. Become her mentor, her idol possibly maybe even a friend. Show-”  
“what I **need** you to do Lantern.” He quickly cut the man off before he could go any further “is teach her how to get her powers under control and not get her killed. Think you can manage that?” 

“I don’t think I can, I know it” Lantern replied.   
“Good you leave for your first mission together today”   
“today? There’s nothing on my roster tonight but monitor duty.”  
“Today Jordan. I’ll take over your monitor duty, find something to do” Batman ordered   
“I don’t think I heard a please in there” replied the Lantern

Talia watched the back and forth go on in silence. Batman turned to her and said “You wanted a chance? Here it is”. Realizing his stare was him expecting an answer from her she stared back into the white lenses over his eyes and nodded in confirmation. Upon her reply he started making his way to the exit. She watched him leave. _The other league-rs may think of themselves as equals but my beloved still commands and leads of course._ She thought wistfully. 

“Aaaaalright. Introductions then. Hi I’m Green Lantern, your senior. Nice to meet you and as demonstrated you can call me Jordan.” He gave her charming smile as he extended his hand

“Talia” she replied as she took his hand

 _This could be manageable_. She thought optimistically

She was wrong. She was completely wrong _. Does he ever stop talking?_ She thought irritably. They’ve been together a grand total of 1 hour and he has yet to be quiet. They made their way to down to earth and were currently flying through a quiet part of star city.

“Ok time to practice some basic ring moves. Flying, floating, maintaining your protective barrier and light constructs” Jordan listed off as he set them down onto the roof a building on the outskirts of the city.

“Alright let us begin” she said   
“that’s the spirit. These rings work on will power alone and the occasional battery charge but mostly the will thing” as he waved his hand dismissively “just concentrate picture in your mind what you want the ring to make and tell the ring to make it. Simple!”

She closed her eyes and thought of what to make. A fan should be easy enough considering the heat of the summer they were in. she focused her mind.

Nothing

“What are you gonna make?” Jordan asked. “A fan” she replied

She closed her eyes again. _Focus. This is simple._

Nothing. _Fine, a basic paper fan shall be adequate. Focus_

Still nothing. The middle of her brows creased in concentration.

“Take your time” he said

A gust of wind blew by and she opened her eyes in excitement. There was nothing there it was simply a passing breeze. She focused again.

Less than nothing.

She was starting to grow frustrated with the exercise.

“okay okay okay. Stop. You’re trying WAY too hard. Just relax and picture the fan in your mind. Don’t be so serious this is just a tryout” he chuckled

“This device is defective. All I want is a simple fan!” she huffed.

“Look behind you”

She quickly turned and there was nothing there.

“okay that was cruel sorry” he burst into laughter. _This really isn’t going to work. I think I’d rather go back to prison._ She thought _._ “Just relax” he instructed

She pictured the construct in her mind. _Ring form…_

The light construct appeared. “There you go!” he exclaimed. “That was lesson one. Now onto flight and more complex constructs”

She smiled readying herself.

* * *

They took a break a few hours later. Talia wiped her brow clad in her full green lantern garb.

Jordan reached into the bag he had brought along and threw a canned drink at her. “Not bad kid. Drink up sun’s going down so we’ll stop here for today.” “I can continue” she said “later. You did good for your first try let's start heading back” he told her

She sat on the concrete and took a sip.

“You’ll be under me for a while. So getting-to-know-each-other time.” He said   
“No” came her curt reply   
“I’m not asking for your whole life story but if we’re going to work together we need to at least try to form some common ground”

………”I’m older” she said quietly   
“what?” he asked  
“You called me kid. If my info- if the files on you are accurate I’m older than you. Do not refer to me as a junior” she replied   
“okaaaay good a place as any to start. So how did gloomy find you, what’s your story?”   
“I think that’s enough for today. I would like to return to my home”  
“so she has a home. Great where is it I’ll drop you off”   
“I can fly my own way home”  
“so you trust your flight skills to take you the whole way and not accidently plummet to your death? ‘Cuase we just practiced floating and some basic elevation. But hey I won’t stop you” he said as he shrugged casually

She sighed. “Downtown Gotham will suffice” she finally relented   
“cool” he said

* * *

Talia returned to her apartment tired with a forming headache but that was fine. She looked around her dwelling. Empty as she left it. She walked into her new kitchen and realized there was no food there. _Of course I have no servants here._ _I’ll get something in the morning._

She walked to her bedroom and laid in her new bed again. she thought of what her son and beloved were doing right now. most probably swinging between buildings in pursuit of an adversary. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to get to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the Hal Jordan from the GL animated series where he has more leader characteristics and is at least a well rounded enough person. I'm honestly not very fond of dark twisted inside Hal. I like my lanterns and flashes light


	3. chapter 3

(flashback)

“ _ **Mother. Why did you kill me?” Damien asked softly. She kneeled down before him**_  
_**“I was not myself my son. Here, this pearl contains all the malice I had towards you and your father. If you so wish you may release it and I will once again become the monster you fought and you may execute me…..Or…. if you will allow it…..we could start anew. Leave all this behind” she handed the boy a small orb pitch black in colour**_  
_**He didn’t respond immediately. Silence filled the space between them.**_  
_**“Please forgive me my son…I was not myself” she shed a few stray tears as she pleaded**_  
_**“….I forgive you mother” he said quietly**_  
_**“I will not cause you to regret your decision Damien. I will depart from the league. I want nothing to do with it as long as Nyssa is in control of it” she said**_  
_**“Nyssa? What does she have to do with any of this?” her beloved asked**_  
_**“You...You don’t know? Nyssa held me captive, killed me and resurrected me with the Lazarus pit multiple times that’s how she took over my mind and made me hate the both of you. She wanted to make me into a weapon against our father” she answered**_  
_**“if you did not know that then why did you agree to meet with me at all?”**_

* * *

Talia al ghul was not having a good morning. She woke up early as always. She tried to go for a run only to realize she had no exercise gear. Venturing to the Grocery store had been an endeavour of its own.

_Who has the patience for those slow moving lines! Are the cashiers attempting to cure cancer as well as ring up the customers items?! is that the cause for their delay ?!_

The grocery store only reminded her that she has practically nothing left to her name. She would have to find something to do sustain herself until she could return to Wayne manor as the lady of the house once more.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.  
“Speak.” she answered curtly  
“Hey, we have your first mission rookie. Meet me at xxxxx tonight at midnight”  
“who is this?”  
“Jordan!”  
“Who?”

Talia leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Her beloved has allowed her to see Damien briefly tonight. She’ll see him then meet with Jordan. A large dark figure was perched on top of a gargoyle with a smaller one hidden behind it.

“Good evening beloved, my son.” She greeted  
“mother”  
“Talia.” The Bat turned to Robin and said “I’ll come and get you in 2 hours for patrol. Oracle is monitoring you at all times” he told her.  
“See you little birdy. Bat you wanted to see my witness?” a voice called out  
She turned her head and only now noticed the Cat standing off to the side.  
_Oh her._  
Batman nodded to her and they both took off on grappling hooks.  
_Does he take her on missions as his partner? Are they truly that serious?....He barely looks in my direction. He acts as if I inconvenience him. Does he truly think nothing of me anymore?_

  
“Mother?” She turned and saw Damien looking at her  
“have you been well?” she asked, taking lead of the conversation  
“as well as expected. You wanted to see me.”  
“I did. I used to see everyday…..I…wanted to see you”  
“so this wasn’t a ploy to see father?”  
“No Damien. I am here because I wanted to see you.” The implication of here meaning more than being in Gotham went unsaid.  
“Alright then.”  
They both got quiet after that.  
“Have you been well?” he asked

She landed in front of Green Lantern Jordan. “Well look who finally learned how to fly right” he exclaimed  
“Practice. The mission?” After her awkward time spent with Damien she was in a foul mood and looking to finish this as soon as possible  
“It’s real simple tonight. We’re just providing some extra protection for a government convoy.”  
“Carrying?”  
“Important government files. The league has offered to assist”  
She nodded and started walking forward without replying to him  
“cool….” He said

“So you never told me how the Bat found you. I thought that my ring would have told me if any new lanterns showed up”  
“Can we not complete the mission without talking?”  
“I mean we COULD but then that would be boring.” He replied as they flew above the convoy.  
“He was there when the ring came to me”  
“so he was saving you?”  
“You could say that.”  
“So where are you from?”  
Silence  
“you know it wouldn’t hurt to make friends”

She was quiet as she thought of it.  
“The last person I called a friend killed me”  
“You mean ‘tried to kill me’?”  
“No”  
“Any family?”  
“None” not anymore at least  
“oh…”  
“Two. I have two I consider as such but they might not think of me as such anymore”  
“why not?”  
“I tried to kill them”  
“oh…. Well there’s a story there. Care to share? Might make you feel better to get it off your chest”  
  


So she told him. She told him about Nyssa, trusting her, the brainwashing starting a (another) terror organisation ( _leviathan, Batman inc_ ) and the attempted execution. 

“Wow. You know a lot of superheroes have tragic pasts it’s all about what you do with it. Even Batman tough as he comes off has a backstory”  
“I know”  
“you know?”  
“I know. I know him.”  
“How? Wait Gloomy has other friends besides superman?! You’re lying. Batman?! My-soul-is-darkness Batman?”

She broke into a laugh at that. Jordan smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any constructive criticism would be very appreciated


	4. chapter 4

She was returning to Gotham plagued by anxious thoughts. The thought of returning to that barren apartment was disheartening. Her meeting with Damien had been less than stellar. Understandable but sad no less. 

Onto to Jason then. Jason. This should prove interesting

She entered the small one bedroom apartment through the living room window. An arm wraps around her chest locking her arms and she feels the cold steel of a blade at her throat. "What do you want Talia?" Jason demands. 

"I just wanted to speak with you. Are the theatrics necessary?" He lets her go and locks eyes with her. "What. Do. You. Want."   
Her eyes widen at the disdain in his voice. Had they not moved passed her actions? Then why would he aid her beloved in saving her? "I...I wanted to see you. I hoped to spend time with you" she said 

"You've got to be kidding right?"   
"It was not so long ago that we spent lots of time together during your training with the league" she said  
"Ja when I was younger and definitely dumber. Then you shot at me, tried to kill me, kidnapped my family members and generally ignored me since" he told her   
"That was not me. Nyssa brainwashed me into hating your father and all of you. I was not myself Jason" she argued  
"Don’t call **_him_** that. I know all that. That doesn't change anything Talia. Leave."  
"...Jason please...How can I atone for it then? I just want you and Damien back"   
" Want us back?! I was never yours Talia. You got close to me to feel some kind of connection to Bruce. Stop acting as if you even came back for me. You left the league for your son! Not me!"  
  
“You being brainwashed doesn’t cover all the other shit you’ve pulled over the years Talia. You weren’t a zombie for ALL of it.”

“When I get back you better be gone” He put on his brown leather jacket and left threw the same window she came in through.

She sighed and left. She arrived at the apartment just as her phone rang.

“Speak.”  
“Talia. It’s me.”   
She smiled in the darkness of the apartment “roof now.” He instructed 

She made her way to the roof and saw him waiting there already. But a distance away she could she Catwoman on a ledge watching. Waiting. Waiting for him

“Beloved, to what do I owe the pleasure?”   
“How are you supporting yourself?”  
“Straight to business then. How cold” she put her hand on his arm and drew close “I have something in my personal account one not connected to the league but all my other assets are lost I’m afraid. It’s not much but should sustain me for a while”  
“You need to find something to do then. There’s an opening at the hall of justice” he said   
“what?”  
“It’s something to keep you occupied for now till we figure something else. You’ll be running documents for the JLA-“  
“Filling. You want me to work. And as a glorified secretary no less? No worse a filling clerk. Beloved I need only get some resources together and I can take care of Nyssa and reclaim my league there is no need for this”

“Take care. You mean kill her. If you want to apprehend her Talia that I could try and help you with but I will not condone you killing her. If you want to still be involved in Damien’s life you have to leave that life behind. No killing. No league of assassins.” He told her

“The league is my birth right and Nyssa deserves to pay. AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!”  
“Talia I understand that. I do, I get where you’re coming from but Damien doesn’t need that sort of influence around him. I’m trying to distance him from the league’s values” he said   
“You can’t be serious” she argued   
“I know it’s be asking a lot from you to let this go. But you’ve finally gotten some distance between you and the league. Let Nyssa have it”   
He put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her “you can move on and live your life Talia”

“No.”  
“Maybe just sleep on it for a bit.” The Cat said   
Talia swiftly stepped to the side to look at her. “No-one was speaking to you!”   
“Leave her out of this. Catwoman don’t interfere.” Batman reprimanded   
“Why did you bring her along. This discussion was between us?”   
“She tagged along. Talia my request hasn’t changed.”  
“And my answer hasn’t changed. Tagged along? She’s interning for the position of Robin then? The league is mine.” She snidely replied   
“leave her out of this Talia. If you insist on going after the league then you will not see Damien again. The league and its battles don’t need to follow you to him” he angrily told her

She knew he was right. His argument was sound. But after what Nyssa did he expects her to ‘let it go’? ‘Move on’? NEVER!

“Beloved please...” she took his hands in hers   
He let go of her hand and used it to separate the other. Her eyes focused on the gesture.   
“I’m not changing my stance Talia. Let’s go” he called to the Cat and they leapt off her roof.

_If I never saw Damien again… would he even miss me?_

She walked into the house and sat on the couch. She considered making dinner but now lost her appetite. She looked around her apartment and wanted to call for a servant to bring her a drink _….empty…_ then pulled out her phone contemplating writing a simple message Jason and Damien wishing them a good night. She decided otherwise. _I should give them both some space_

The sleep didn’t come though. All night she tossed and turned haunted by her own thoughts or dreams… _memories_.

**Clang  
Clang   
The sound of two swords clashing rang out through a private garden, where a duel was taking place. She was tired but evading his strikes well enough.   
“You are slowing down. Your next move becomes more obvious to predict. Provide me a challenge!” he scolded his eyes cold as he looked at her.  
She pushed her body to move faster, abandoning her normal smooth method of fighting for a rough and choppy one. She needed to end this now! Or at least placate him.  
She felt more than saw the blade slash at her chest. The exhaustion finally gave in then as she fell to her knees. The pain excruciating her vision blurred.   
“And now you have failed. You’ve failed yourself but most importantly me” said R’as.**

**He later bandaged her wound.  
“You understand? Why I train you so harshly. Your brother could fall or betray you one day. You will need to be strong.”   
**_I am_ **  
“you are my only daughter. My pride. You are an extension of myself. I will not allow you to fail yourself”  
Such kindness after she had disappointed him. He called her daughter so endearingly. She forgot the pain in her chest by the time they ate dinner together at the table. Made conversation and discussed his latest plan She was strong she’ll stand by his side and they will create a new world. She will not bear the shame not meeting his expectation. She is Talia al Ghul. She would bring her father victory and nothing less.**   


_A simpler time,_ she reminisced fondly as she now sat as the only occupant at an empty table to eat breakfast.

She barely finished half

She stayed awake all throughout the remainder of the day choosing not to catch up on any more sleep. _It escapes me anyway so what does it matter_  
To occupy herself she cleaned. Her apartment and one on the floor below her. _The benefit of owning an empty building I suppose, no annoying neighbours_

She wandered the hallways for a bit looking for something to do _. No troops to train, no plans to fine tune, no missions to oversee, no businesses to manage. What is it that civilians do?_ She heard of a beautiful park in central Gotham _. I might as well_

But the thought of interacting with people even on the street sounded like too much work. Perhaps she could make a friend there? But that was very unlikely. Maybe eat some new cuisine? For anything of her caliber she would have to go to upper Gotham and that would mean possibly seeing her beloved. Possibly seeing him with his new love. From the last report her spies gave her at the league the batman has been spending more and more time with Catwoman. The pictures of them kissing on a rooftop said enough about their personal relationship.

She gave him what he wanted, she left the league, her home and yet he had yet to allow back at his side. Her son treats her like a stranger and her beloved an inconvenience.

The night was coming into swing plunging the apartment in darkness.

No she could cook here. She will just stay here.

She got back in her bed and laid there knowing no sleep would come


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later

A shot of energy came firing at her but she quickly dodged  
CRASH  
It went into the side of a building leaving a gaping hole there. She and Green Lantern Jordan were fighting off a small team of thugs that attempted to break into a government facility in happy harbour.

Swish  
she heard something go off behind her she turned quickly to block the tail of a futuristic whip that was aimed at her. She fired a blast from her ring as she turned forward to her other opponent. Jordan was holding off three.

“Rookie! Back me up!” she heard him yell

But she was growing frustrated

_This need to end NOW_

She formed two short swords in her hands and started to attack. She slashed and cut but the first few had no effect. That only served to make her even angrier. She needed these blades to cut!

The blades suddenly changed and took on a darker tint that the bright green they were a few seconds ago. She lowered and went for the ribs.

It cut through

The revelation didn’t relive her but only fueled her bloodlust. She felt something creeping into her mind. The edges of her vision started to turn green. The fight felt different now. No….she felt different. Her hits were harder her, bloodlust increased. She didn’t just want to win she wanted to **end them**

_More_

She fired a massive green force shot through the compound and knocked them back. Green Lantern caught one of the weapons and fired it at the remaining intruders. That seemed to finally be enough to knock them out.

Bright green restraints formed around them  
“That’s enough! Taken care of, ready for bagging and tagging. Right.” the lantern spoke into his comm device. The pause pulled her out. The edges of her vision went from green to clear.

Talia stopped and surveyed the damage as let the protective green field around her fall she felt the brunt of her exhaustion take over. No wonder she was slow but this seemed to be more than just the strain of a fight. But something changed during it.

_The pit. There is no doubt_

_I will deal with it later_

“Not bad rookie. A little extra but I’ll let that go in your employee evaluation”  
“I am to be evaluated? For a position I don’t even _want_?” she angrily spoke  
“no I was kidding. No-one’s making you join the JLA.”  
“They fought as a team and operated with efficiency and skill, these are experts not just common low lives but clearly were not used to these weapons. This is another group that has been radicalised with advanced weaponry”

She formed a large boulder with her ring and held it above one of the restrained criminals  
“What were you hired to steal? Talk of I start crushing bones” she said to the bound man before her  
“hey wait a minute..” The lantern said  
“Yes you’re right I should wait till we put them in a holding facility. They are well trained they won’t crack with simply hurting them a little. This will take extensive psychological torture as if their employer is worth anything they would have made sure to hire not only a well trained team but one also resistant to physical torture. But we’ll break them” she said  
“HEY! None of that! We hand them into the authorities and let them deal with it. We investigate on our own. Cracking a few bones is fine but if you think I’m about to let you break their minds your off it”

“Someone is up to something. We need to find out what it is. So what if we sacrifice a few to save a possible many. That’s life!” she yelled  
“look I get that you’ve been through a lot but you don’t need to lash out like this”  
She was taken aback  
“just because I told you about my sister doesn’t mean you’re allowed to throw it in my face. My past doesn’t cloud my judgment. You’re just weak!” she growled

“That’s it. You’re benched until further notice!” He yelled at her

Talia was on edge and ready to snap. It could be the lack of sleep and proper meal in days fueling her state but for now she’ll blame it on her beloved.

“Why won’t you allow me to see him?” she spoke angrily into the phone  
“I’m not stopping you Talia. You saw him just a few days ago” her beloved said  
“for a 2 hours before you took him out on patrol. He is my son as well!”  
“What do you want from me Talia?”  
“Allow him to sleep over for a few days that way I can see him more”  
“with supervision”  
“you don’t trust me with my own son! You think I will make off with him never to return? That I’ll hurt him in some sort of way?”  
“your mind has gone through a lot in the past few months I don’t know how stable you are”

That pushed her father than she could take.

“DO NOT ASSUME TO GRASP MY MENTAL STATE. That is MY son. I had him. And you should be the last person evaluating anyone. AM I THE ONE DRESSING UP IN COSPLAY EVERY NIGHT. At least I don’t hurt people I claim to love just to never fully make amends because _I AM BATMAN_ AND I’M COMPLICATED. You endanger his life every night just as much as I do! YOU SON A JACKAL!”

“I don’t trust you and I have full legal custody. The answer is no”

He hung up.

(Bruce POV)

Bruce let out a deep sigh. _Why can’t she just understand that I’m trying to do what’s best for Damien_

Talia walked into her dark apartment not bothering to turn the lights on. She had so much on her mind

_And no-one to talk to_

She walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. She looked into the full length mirror and felt as if the floor collapsed from under her. She took in her shabby appearance and greasy hair. She’s lost her beloved, her sons, her fortune, her father, the league and even her beauty. None who she cared for cared for her in return. What was the point anymore?

Enraged she punched the mirror and watched the glass fall to the floor.

She laid in her bed and tried to sleep

The rest never came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments? critiques? this is my first time writing and i'd like some feedback


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrote my chapter 6 didn't like where the first version was going. what do you think of the story so far? let me know in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning. Describes a character having a break down but its not that bad. very short and towards the end

She sat in the dark and watched as her ring lit up again for the 3rd time tonight. She made no move to pick it up and see what the alert was for. She felt a tickle in her stomach and knew she should probably eat something but the thought of consuming anything made her nauseous. She will just stay here.

She looked at her phone she clutched in her hand. No messages. “ **Of course there isn’t how many times have I told you. I am your family. Only I _”_** she felt a voice call to her from the back of her mind. She shook it off

No mater she would occupy herself. She stood up and went to her grabbed her jacket. As she stepped out off into the city she pulled the hood over her head and made her way to the large park not far from her building. As she walked through it she took in the beautiful scenery. The gentle caress of the warm breeze thrown the tree leaves and the birds up in the branches preparing to retire for the evening. She saw a group of children playing. Chasing one another and falling only to get up and chase more as two women, she assumed their mothers watched and laughed from a bench nearby. 

A feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she felt a hollow emptiness ring through her chest at the scene.  
_Perhaps I could have.._

 ** _“_** **Do not entertain frivolous imaginations you are barren now. You know this. You can have no more _”_** the voice replied.

She thought of the miscarriage of her and her Beloved’s would be first born. ( _Batman son of the demon but I made the miscarriage real instead of fake_ )  
The one after that was a surprise. She never even knew she was expecting. It was only a month and a half old. The memory of her physician soon followed the woman telling her she had a hostile womb that would always struggle to maintain life in it. The memory of extracting Damien’s embryo from her and placing it in the incubation chamber. That was his best chance at survival. She couldn’t risk losing another. Her tangible physical connection to her **Beloved**. He would be forever tied with her if she was the only one to ever carry his true heir. No she couldn’t allow him to be lost as well.

How long she stared she’s not sure of but it must have been a considerable amount seeing as the 2 women were looking in her direction suspiciously as the flustered around to gather their things and their children and make their way down the tiled path leading to the parks many exits. Only then did Talia realize how cold she was. Chilled to the bone it felt like. She quickly turned and made her way back home.

All throughout her journey home and once she arrived her mind was plagued by her memories. Of visiting Jason at the All Cast.  
(flashback)  
_she watched as he ravenously tore into his meal “Are your instructors not feeding you?” she asked  
“ith’s par of ma endurance twaining” he replied with food in his mouth  
“first meal since yesterday” he said after he swallowed  
“why am I here?” he asked  
“would you rather go back to Bruce?”  
“….if you didn’t want me why’d you revive me in the first place? Why are you here even?”  
she grasped his chin tilted his head up and looked into his eyes  
“my father revived you. He planned to make you and instrument of chaos. A mindless drone he could use in his war with the bat. He knew if he sent you to Gotham like that, with bloodlust in your veins, The Bat would not fight you. You could finally kill his greatest nuisance. I cannot let that happen to you Jason. That is why I sent you here”  
“why don’t you show me what you’ve learned since last we saw each other though. I know you’re eager to show off” she said with a smile. She watched his face turn from thoughtful and vulnerable to proud as arrogant boyish grin broke out.  
“its not showing off if I’m the best recruit here” he stood up and ran to the training platform as she slowly followed._

“ **A wasted potential** ” the voice told her.   
No his life would have been forfeit if she had let her father get his way. He was so young. He wouldn’t deserve that. And she had grown so fond of him and that snarky attitude of his. She thought with a smile.

Her Beloved would never forgive her if she allowed him to turn into a monster. She was to make her return to his arms first with Jason as their oldest then Damien later on. She made her way into the bathroom to clean up.  
(flashback)  
_“Umi. Tell me more about my father” Damien asked  
“your father is a great man my son. There is no one I’ve ever met like him in the world. That is why I could love no one else but him”_

“ **Now all your plans were for naught**.” She looked up and saw her father looking back at her through the full length mirror (not the sink one she broke).  
“ **What did you gain from all your struggling? For defying and betraying me?!** ”  
“ I didn’t betray you!” she looked the apparition in the eye through the mirror “I did what felt true!”  
**“Hahaaha”** she saw it laugh cruelly **“And what has it profited you? You’ve lost your titles, your fortune, your apparent beloved and those false children of yours. One a bastard you took in the other a worthless traitor to his name and legacy. Both of which have washed their hands of you so easily though. It begs the question of how much they even cared for their** _mother_ **to begin with”**  
“be silent” she said she whispered  
**“What for? Stupid child I had warned you time and time again but you failed to heed me. I told you long before that that detective of yours does not care for you. Where is he now? He used you whenever he needed help to fight against me and now has abandoned you! Look around! There is nothing left of you, where is he now?! WHERE?! YOU HAVE NOTHING! YOU. HAVE. BECOME. NOTHING!”**  
“I SAID TO BE QUIET!” she shrieked. She was breathing heavily. The room was spinning but she pushed past the feeling  
“And did you do any different?! Did you not use me as a pawn in your schemes TIME AND TIME AGAIN!!” she yelled the last part condescendingly  
**“and yet I am all that remains”**

She screamed. She grabbed a hairbrush from the sink and hurled it the image in the mirror shattering the glass. She started to pull the remaining pieces out with her bare hands. She screamed and screamed as she threw each removed piece at the wall. Black spots formed in front of her vision. She stopped for a moment and could only now hear how erratic her breathing was. She heard her bedroom door open but before she could do anything she felt her body become light and her vision go pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey….”  
“Hey…”  
she heard a voice call to her from a distance.   
“Talia..”  
Beloved? He’s here…. Just when I needed him.  
Talia stirred and opened one eye then the other. A bright light blinded her for a moment. As her eyes adjusted she looked around only to see Jordan sitting at her side.

With her wits about her she could suddenly notice how tired her body was.

“Heyyy. You’re finally awake. Are you feeling okay? You want anything, water or something to eat? Or I can go get someone?” she watched him flutter about as he asked her questions.  
“Can you hear me?” he asked worriedly

“….What are you doing in my house?” he looked at her. She looked back. Slack jawed he told her   
“Is that all you have to say to me? Really?! You’re not in your house you’re in the hospital. Look I’ll-”   
“the last thing I recall was being at home.”  
“Ja I brought you to the hospital from your house. I-”  
“What time is it?”  
“8 o’clock. But-”  
“Why did you remove me from my home?”  
“Would you shut up and stop interrupting me!”  
“How did you even find out where I live?!”  
“…I swear I’m gonna hit you”  
Talia propped herself up on her elbows and leaned into his space  
“Do it” the corner of her mouth turned up slightly at his reddening face 

“Ok you’re clearly just trying to make me mad so I’m assuming you’re fine. Why didn’t you pick up your ring?” he asked her seriously   
She thought of not answering him but reconsidered “I was busy”  
“ja I could tell based on what I walked in on when I found you”  
she remained quiet after that. The fact that he was probably a witness to her episode went unsaid.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I should have just corrected you not shut you down like that your methods were wrong but I can get where you were coming from. I acted like a hot-head not the leader you needed me to be. I was gonna have us look into it but when I couldn’t reach oy I thought you were probably still mad so gave you some space. When I couldn’t reach you for days I contacted Batman and he told me where I could find you.”  
  


“oh… does he know I’m here?” the shacking in her voice didn’t go unnoticed to either of them but it was a surprise to her. Something about the thought of her Beloved filled her with an uncomfortable feeling all of the sudden.   
“Batsy? No I didn’t tell him I can though if you want him here.”  
“No”  
“That’s cool. Then I’ll stay and we’ll see what the doctor says”  
“I don’t want you here.”  
“Well tough. You’ve got no one else I can call and I’m not leaving you alone after what I saw. Either e or Batman, your choice”  
Feeling too drained to argue she relented. The doctor would issue her some medicine and she would be able to leave this place. She might as well do so as peacefully as possible.  
  


“Well it’s good to see my new patient is awake” said the man she assumed was her doctor as she walked in and closed the door behind her. A short middle-aged woman with black hair, clear silver rimmed glasses perched onto her nose.   
“Hey Doc.” Greeted Jordan   
“Hello. So how are you feeling Ms. Jordan?”  
Jordan? She looked at her companion quizzically. She just smiled and shrugged.   
“I am fine doctor.”  
“Good good. So let’s get to talking shall we. Do you want your brother to stay? Family are more than welcome.”  
“…….”  
“Yes doc I’ll be staying. I mean who else right?” Jordan spoke jokingly but she could see the look in his eyes.

“Alright then. So let’s get right to the point. Your brother brought you here unconscious and you were asleep throughout the night _.” I see Jordan did say it was 8 o’clock. I had gotten home at night.  
_ “Has this happened before?”   
“No never.”  
“ These things don’t just occur out of the blue. They happen gradually over time. Miss Talia I need you to be honest with me here okay. I’m the doctor I just want to see you get better but I can’t do that without all the information”

“Just prescribe me something so I can leave here.”  
“ I would but that would only help you manage the problem not solve it you’d be back here within 2 years. Your problem isn’t physical it’s psychological. You had a panic attack spired on by…something. Can you at least tell me what caused the episode?” she asked quietly   
“I was upset” Talia replied plainly   
“Sigh…Alright you said this has never happened before so I’ll write you up something that will help and we can adjust your dosage as time goes on if need be. Is that ok?”  
“It is agreeable”  
“but I can’t stress this enough seeking help from a psychologist…….” She stopped listening after that.

The prescription was filled easily enough at the adjoining pharmacy on the side of the hospital. Jordan led her out and into a taxi carrying her medication the entire time. She’s felt hollow ever since the hospital room. At some point during the short ride to her building Jordan had taken a hold of her hand.

“You can count on me” he said

He led her into the apartment. She could tell he was talking to her but……she wasn’t listening. She made her way into her room. She made her way to the bed but felt an ominous feeling lying in it.   
Too big. Too big.   
She walked into the bathroom with her duvet and pillow clutched in her hands. She laid them out into the bathtub and laid there. She could no longer keep the tears at bay. In the darkness of the room it felt as though she was drowning in a river of her own tears. Trapped in a hell of her own making. She cried. She mourned. She mourned the emptiness that plagued her. Losing her Beloved. Losing Jason. Losing Damien. That brought a fresh flood of tears to her eyes.

The pain in her chest almost unbearable. What had become of Talia Al Ghul. For all her pedigree and beauty she was now akin to a broken doll. To be thrown away. She cried herself to sleep too exhausted to fight it this time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of the story so far?


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up fairly early the distinct feel of a pounding headache starting to form. She made her way through the hallways hearing a noise from the kitchen. There standing over a burning pan was Jordan. He looked up once he heard her come in.

“Oh hey! Morning. I figured a hearty breakfast would be pretty would be good.”  
“ So you decide to try and set my kitchen on fire pursuing this endeavor?”  
“Hey there are nicer pancakes over there. This one kinda just burned”  
“You say that as if it is the cake’s fault”  
“Well it couldn’t have been my superb chef skills that doomed”  
“It doomed itself?”  
“YUP” he said brightly as he placed a few onto a plate and pushed it in her direction.   
“No thank you. I’ll just have a drink of juice I’m not very hungry”  
“uh-uh. None of that you gotta eat the pharmacist said you can’t take your anxiety meds on an empty stomach”

She felt her cheeks heat up at that. Someone had seen her in a moment of weakness and was calling her out on it. She sat down and started taking small bites.   
“Hey I meant what I said you can count on me” he said to her   
“I don’t need your pity. And false care” she replied shortly   
“what..?”  
“You feel some false sense of responsibility and I am telling you I do not require it. Mostly because falsities never last.”  
“It’s true I feel a sense of responsibility for you but that’s cause as soon as you walked into the watchtower with that ring on asking for help that made you my teammate. When you put that ring on your finger and were assigned to me that made you my partner. And over the time we spent together that made you my friend. Even if you don’t see me that way I see you that way.” He told her   
“I’m here not out of pity. It’s called sympathy. You need someone and I’m offering to be that. I know what it’s like to be in pain on your own.” He said softly and earnestly. She searched his eyes but found no indication of him being dishonest.

“Thank you” she said looking down at her plate  
“you’re welcome”  
Now was a good a time as any she supposed.   
“Could you help me find a therapist? I…I think I have many things to get off my chest”  
“sure”  
“Thank you Jordan”  
“Hal. I think we can at least be on a first name basis now”  
“Talia Al Ghul” she said. He reached over the kitchen counter and extended his hand  
“Nice to re-meet you Talia” she took his hand and shook it a small smile forming on her face  
“An old friend to me used to call me Tali. You may as well if I am to refer to you as Hal”

He chuckled lightly “An old friend? Who?”  
“An old nanny from my childhood”  
“That’s not a friend Talia that’s an employee”  
“…well” she said awkwardly   
He laughed at that   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think. Opinions and critics are welcome


	9. therapy Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert or even well versed on how therapy sessions go. Tried my best

Talia al Ghul walked down a street in central Gotham looking down the entire way trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible as she slipped into a building that seemed to be squeezed between two massive buildings. She walked to the reception office and confirmed her appointment.

Talia A. Malik.

She looked down at her new ID as she waited into her appointment to start. It took no convincing to get Jor- Hal to be complicit with acquiring new documentation illegally.   
_“This is the fastest way to acquire them. Applications through the JLA will take too long. ” she had explained as soon as he asked her what she was going to do about her lack of papers  
“not even a driver’s license?!”  
“Well I didn’t exactly have time to gather all my things when I left my previous dwelling”  
“how did you even get into the country then?”  
“You’d be surprised how easy it is to just walk in” she answered with a small smirk   
“Alright. Call the dude.”  
“Just like that?”  
“Yup. Do what you gotta do”_

“Miss Malik? You can come in now.” Said who she assumed was the doctor. An older middle aged woman with a peppering of gray in her strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a thick black sweater with beige pants but most distinctly a bright welcoming smile.

She walked into the consultation room and sat down on the couch.

“I am Dr. Anderson but I suppose you already know that. So how are you Miss Talia?”  
“Fine”  
“would you like a snack?” she gestured toward the salted nuts and marshmallows in bowls on the small table to the side her   
“No.” she scratched at her wrists, fiddled with the hem of her jacket and looked anywhere but at the woman in front of her. She took her medication this morning but it seemed to be ineffectual in this moment as she fiddled uncomfortably in her chair. There was itch she felt but couldn’t scratch 

“So tell me what brought you to me?”  
“a doctor recommended it”  
“Talia can I be honest?”  
“Sure”  
“You clearly came here for a reason. We can sit here for the next 3 weeks you’ve hired me to consult you exclusively and talk about nothing and you can leave this office the exact same way or we can actually talk. Dear I know you must be uncomfortable and have probably never done this before but whatever is bothering you that made you come here won’t go away if you just ignore it”  
“Now tell me really. Why did a doctor send you to me dear?” Dr. Anderson said in a soft almost motherly tone

“I had a panic attack and blacked out for remainder of the day” Talia replied. Goodness! Even saying out loud felt like she was confessing a sin. When had she become so weak!  
“Can you tell me what caused it dear?”  
“Life”  
“No no no. no one word answers.”  
  


She stayed quiet for a long time. Not really knowing how to answer or where to start.

“Does it have something to do with your life as a green lantern?”  
“Excuse me?” she said shocked  
“I’ve known Hal for a few years actually. He clued me into your little secret if you don’t mind. This is a place you can freely discuss anything.”  
Talia marinated on this. And explained as best she could  
“My father and I got into an argument.”  
“I see about what exactly?”  
“My current state. But it matters not since the fact that we spoke at all proves I am clearly unhinged.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because he’s dead.”  
“Ah I see. Well that definitely isn’t good but let’s try to figure out why you’re seeing him shall we?”  
“How did he die?”  
“Someone and I killed him”  
“That must have been traumatic for you. Why did you do it?”  
“I was brainwashed by a vile RAT that I intend to exterminate as soon as I them”  
“So you must miss your father greatly yes?”  
“I suppose”  
“you were close?”  
“……He was my only real family”

“You must have loved him a great deal. Who is the person that did this to you though? Do feel comfortable talking about them?”  
“My sister”  
The doctor was taking notes in the journal open on her lap but abruptly stopped “Your sister?”  
“Yes”  
“why would she do that?”  
“How does that help with my hallucinations?”  
“You’d be surprised how talking about something completely gives you a sense of peace on the matter. And you seem like the type that doesn’t like to share much.”

“She had a grievance with our father as she blames him for her difficult life. She couldn’t face him alone so she forced my hand to assist her. That _bitch_!”  
“Did she not get along with your father?” Talia started to grow irritated with this inquisition. Her temper flaring she raised her head and exclaimed

“Father left Nyssa and her mother in Russia. She shows up at our door telling him about how he abandoned her. The nerve! She grew up in a concentration camp and blames father and by extension me for her poor life. She gains our trust has the privilege of being claimed by father as an al Ghul but that was all part of her plan. She got close to me and fooled me. Lured me into a trap. _MURDERED_ me MULTIPLE times and resurrected me MULTIPLE times! She broke my mind and turned me on our father. She turned me on my children! I have spent the better part of the last recent years trying to kill what was left of my family. And she has no remorse! The _ARROGANCE_ to think that she is owed anything simply because of the chip on her shoulder! Whether father knew of her existence or not did not justify what she did!”

…………

“I see. So did your father know about her?”  
“I suspect so but I know for sure he had many children all over the world that he never acknowledged.”  
“And she was acknowledged and made part of the family? How did your father react to her appearance?”  
“He was shocked as expected but took it well enough. He gave her our family name and she spat on that gesture”  
“But she is your sister her becoming a part of your family is only natural no?”  
“You don’t just become an al Ghul.” She said haughtily with a sort of regal air about her that you could tell came from someone used to looking down on others

“So you were an only child before she showed up?”  
“No I had an older brother”  
“where is he?”  
“Dead. He did not have the fortitude to be the head of our family anyway. Father knew that and allowed his death. We were not close”  
“but you were close with your sister?”  
“I considered her a friend” Talia said quietly   
“did you have many growing up? Now?”  
“None”  
“Why?”  
“Father discouraged it. All one needs is family”  
“It sounds like you came from a very formal family. Is that how your father raised you?”  
“He raised us to be rulers.”  
“It sounds like he raised you to be isolated” Anderson commented   
“Was your father always so cold and critical of all of you?”  
“He had standards we were to meet. Have you heard anything I’ve said?! Nyssa is my problem!”  
“Then why is it that you’re seeing your father and not her?”

  
She was silent at that.


	10. therapy session Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Mentions of past abuse. But very light. not a lot of detail

“You said your father had certain standards for you all. What was your life like? Tell me about your childhood”  
“It was difficult but manageable”  
“difficult how? Was your father kind to you? The way you talk about him he sounds like a cold man” Talia rolled her eyes and answered   
“He was what he needed to be. My routine was hard training and lessons. He raised me to be strong. He wasn’t a perfect man but he was a great one…..I’ll admit he had his faults”

“What did the image say to you?”  
“That I was nothing”  
“did he use to talk to you like that frequently?”  
“He was harsh”  
“How harsh? Did he ever hurt you Talia?”  
“…sometimes but that was because his mind was deteriorating because of his repeat resurrections. Most came from training though and that was only when I failed. He hit harder to make me sharper.  
  
“so he was only like that later in life?”  
“Well no but-“  
“So he always treated you badly? And also abandoned your sister and didn’t care that your brother died”  
“Dusan killed himself he was not strong enough to pass father’s challenge. All he wanted was to make us strong. They failed. I didn’t”  
“What challenge?”  
“A duel to reclaim his honour and name. He failed. He died.”  
“Your father killed him”

“Talia it seems to me that you come from a very emotionally and physically abusive home. Spearheaded by your father”  
“I was not…That is not what happened”  
“Then what would you say to a child that is regularly talked down to, treated harshly and beaten when they fail to meet expectations?”

“Talia...”  
“That isn’t what happened”  
“It’s over now. But you need to face the reality of what you lived through for you to be able to move on-“  
“THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! He had his faults but he treated me better than he did everyone else. I loved my father!” she was on her feet now and yelling at the top her lungs. Graceful composure broken.  
“I don’t doubt he did. It’s a common method for abusers they normally supplement their actions with the occasional kind gesture to keep those close to them coming back.”  
“be….quiet” she spoke brokenly

Dr. Anderson grasped her hand and spoke gently “I know you must feel attacked right now but I am not your enemy Talia. I just want you to see that maybe your problem isn’t just what you think. Something set you off and the first thing your mind conjured to embody that strife was your father. This is just the scratching the surface though, but for us to move on and dig deeper we need to deal with what we dig up as we go. Please try and be honest with yourself do really see nothing wrong with any of the things we discussed today?” she spoke gently

Her chest was swirling with emotions but one thing stood true.

“………..yes” she spoke quietly

“Would you like to go on?” Dr. Anderson asked

She shook her head no

“ok. That’s all for today” Anderson said as she continued to hold her hand

She walked back into her home and was almost surprised to see Hal there. Oh he’s still here  
“hey. How was your session?” he asked cheerfully. When she didn’t answer he grew a bit concerned   
“you ok?” he asked and walked towards her. Her held onto her shoulder and looked at her crestfallen face. He said nothing as he pulled her close and hugged her.

Talia’s mind finally quieted. 

****Hours later****

They sat on the floor of her kitchen eating take out.

“The therapist pointed something out today” she said   
Hal Jordan made a noncommittal noise encouraging her to continue   
“my Father may not have been the greatest”  
“yeah?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well at least now you know.”  
“We are friends yes?”  
“Yeah”  
“That is good to know” 

Talia put her utensil down and said “also why are we eating this? It’s not even that good”  
Hal chuckled at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Really helps. any critics are super welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	11. making friends is hard, at least it is when you're an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanted to build on hal and talia's friendship a bit

“Aww c’mon it’ll be fun. You can finally get out of the house”  
“I do not want to leave my house. I have a nice house. I like my house”  
Hal Jordan rolled his eyes grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door despite her protests. She pushed and shoved all throughout the elevator ride down and out of the tall building she’s been calling home for past 2 months. An impressive skyscraper to rival all the others in the middle of Gotham’s metropolitan area. Talia glanced up at it as the made their way out the exit.

 _All sleek glass and metal on the outside but plain and empty on the inside_ , except for her and Hal there were no other occupants. She couldn’t help but think about how this building reflected its owner perfectly.

“Heyyyyy. Get out of your head.” He said. She turned her head and looked at him Hal must have been able to see her unease because he said in a soft voice   
“We’re just gonna take a walk around town nothing major” Talia’s look of unease became a frown  
“It’s just a walk” he tried to reason with her. Her face went from frown to bored and dismissive.  
“Well you need to leave your house at some point!” he exclaimed as he threw his hands up exasperatedly, now she was just annoyed.  
“Whatever this will be good for you. Let’s go.” As he pushed her down the street.

The walked on the edges of the street avoiding the masses of people. Without realizing it she started to lead the way slipping through alleyways staying out of street lights and nearby camera ranges. It was almost like a game to her. A smile appeared on her face as she moved through the “obstacle course” of sorts with ease, going faster and faster as they progressed. It was only when she almost began climbing up a fire escape to get to the roofs when she heard Hal speak.

“You Gotham guys really are all alike huh?” he said with a smile   
“what do you mean?” she asked as they made it to the rooftop. She took a deep breath and smiled even more, not realizing how much she missed fresh air. _Well even if it is Gotham air_ , she thought   
“Nothing” he said smiling as he shook his head as he looked out at the city “told you this would be a good idea” he said smugly

“I would have still preferred to remain home”  
“the fresh air is nice”  
“the air would be fresher if we were higher”  
“well at least it’s a nice night out”  
“the night is young. We could still get robbed on our way back, this _is_ Gotham.”  
“Can’t you be positive about anything?”   
“I am positive this was a bad idea”  
“killjoy”  
“I aim to please”

* * *

They stared at each other across the table in silence.   
“So what did you do before this?”  
“Pass”  
“You can’t keep passing on every personal question. That’s not how building trust works”  
“Pass”  
“You already told me about your sister I get that you were probably just venting but you’re really not gonna tell me about your old job?”  
“…..”  
“Fine. How’s therapy going?”  
“Pass.”  
“How old are you? You just said older than me”  
“Pass”  
“Ever live anywhere besides Gotham? I’m from the south myself actually”  
“pass”  
“it’s fine I’ll start then. I grew up-“  
“Pass”  
“This is about me!”  
“Hard pass”

“Now you’re just trying to bother me”

She remained silently watching him, he saw the light in her eyes giving away her amusement though her face did not change. He sighed and continued.

“What’s your favourite colour?”  
“Pass”  
“I’m going to kill you”   
she chuckled.

* * *

“Are you paid by the JLA?” she asked as they silently ate Thai food   
“No but Batsy allocates a certain amount of allowance for the main 7 if we are off world too much to hold a steady job-job”  
“I see”  
“And how are you living in this swanky building? You clearly aren’t renting it out to tenants”  
“When I….when I left my home I lost most of my possessions but I had a small amount put away in a secret account in case of emergencies”  
“oh? Bat can probably help you out if you’re running low. How much you have saved up?”  
“10 million” she replied casually   
“You’re rich?!”  
“Please. That is hardly anything to live off of”  
“Let me guess, grew up with money?”   
“mhm”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Excuse me?!” she asked incredulously as stared at him shocked   
“Fuck you, Batman and every one of you pampered poodles that act like money’s not a thing. That’s 10 mil more than the rest of us got”  
“what?”  
“You owe me halfsies for this food by the way” he said petulantly   
“You are not getting a cent”  
“Fuck you”  
“Thank you” she said

* * *

“So you grew up with your father?” she asked one day as they sat outside one of the balconies of the penthouse   
“Yup mom was long gone by the time I even realise a kid’s supposed to have one, then dad died so it was just me” Hal replied   
“Where did you go afterwards?”  
“The great American foster system”  
“That sounds as if it was not that great”  
“It was hell and I never want to see anyone from there again.”  
“Is this the part where you say ‘fuck them’?”  
“Yup. And you?”  
“Likewise all I had was my father”  
“but you mention a brother and sister too? Don’t you miss them at all? Like at least your brother right?”  
“We were never close. That is as if you are asking if I miss an old co-worker”  
“harsh”  
“truth”

“But your dad was mean to you too”  
“yes he was but he was still the only family I really had.”

* * *

  
  
“And there she was just standing there. The sun shining off her hair and looking so…..beautiful” Hal spoke dreamily   
“And then you rode in on a white stallion and swept her off her feet and asked her to run away with you?” Talia asked smirking   
“Maybe she would have stayed if I had” he replied laughing, a trace of sadness mixed in   
“What happened?”  
“This got in the way. I couldn’t show up when she needed me for some really important moments.” He gestured towards the ring glowing on his finger   
  


“You? Anyone special?”  
“There was”  
“What happened with you?”  
“My family and what we do got in the way. As time went by we grew further and further apart. I acted like more and more of a monster. Our paths diverged long ago though. But…”  
“But?”  
“He is still a man like no other. Exceptional. Warm as well. You wouldn’t believe it at 1st meeting but…. He always treated me so kindly especially back when we first met and I had never experienced kindness before. He is….was my greatest love”

“Sounds like he still might be”  
“No. He has found a new love. And I have other things I wish to reclaim now. I have mourned the end of our relationship already” 

* * *

“I gotta check in at OA. I’ll be gone for a while but I’m coming back”

Talia turned to face him. He stood across her living room in front of one of her large open windows in full Lantern regalia.

“All right.”  
  


“I’m not ditching you I just have stuff to take care of”  
“Ok”  
“space stuff. It’s real important.”  
“It is fine Hal.”  
“Don’t miss me too much”  
“Jordan! Leave.” She hissed

He chuckled at her. “Alright I’m out. Hey but I mean it I’ll be back. You’re strong. And you’ll be ok while I’m gone right?”

Her eyes widened a bit, touched by his concern for her “I know. I can take care of myself” _Thank you_

He climbed out of the window and prepared to leave.  
“You can’t leave through the back door?”  
“Where’s the fun in that. See ya rookie!” he exclaimed as he took off. She continued to watch him a green streak of light in the late night sky

_I should heed not to rely on Jordan too much. He may seem kind now but only time will really tell_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments super welcome. I really wanna know what you guys think


	12. Forgive me okay?

(Flashback)

 _“When we love people we let them know. You have to show them.” Dr. Anderson spoke  
“I cannot. They do not want to see me. It would be better to reach out from a far and keep my distance” she replied   
“I understand this must be uncomfortable for you. But when you want to establish a working healthy relationship, _any _relationship you there is always a risk of rejection.” She sifted her eyes at that, no longer holding the doctor’s gaze  
“You need to take that risk. Have you ever heard the saying: People don’t care to know until they know how much you care.”_

_“Just mull it over. I can give you advice but it’s your choice whether you want to take it or not. There is no wrong action here. This is a safe space”_

Talia thought on what the doctor had said in their last session. She looked down at her phone and realized she had to stop acting like a frightened child. The least she could do was try right.

“Allah. Alright here goes nothing I suppose” she said to herself. She took off into the night. She kept her lantern light as dim as possible as she made her way through the sky. She tried to stay as hidden as possible, trying to steer clear and out of sight in certain parts of Gotham.  
 _ **He** is the last thing I wish to see tonight, at least not now. ._

She landed onto the rooftop of an apartment building. A regular building with exposed brick that matched the rest. She climbed down. She landed in front of a familiar window, pulled out a tool from her pocket and started jimmying the window sill open. Silently making her way through the apartment. Never staying in the same spot for more than a few seconds. Jumping around and making her way to the kitchen. Quickly opening a cupboard on the lower levels.

 _Found you._ She attached her phone to the small control panel there. She worked as quickly as possible. Knowing that the security system will kick in a few moments.

 _Riiiiiiing._ Yes! She exclaimed.

She got up and started making herself comfortable in the kitchen.

* * *

Jason saw the light on under his door and pulled the gun at his side out and slowly opened the door as he made his way through the small apartment. Weapon at the ready he was surprised to see Talia al Ghul standing in his small kitchen stirring something that smelled delicious over a hot stove.

“What. The. Actual. HELL!”  
“Hello Jason. Curry?” she said as she poured some out into a bowl  
“Out.” He spoke harshly   
“Jason.....please can we just talk? Honestly my son-“  
“I’m not your damn son.”  
“Alright. But please could we just talk? I know you don’t think- I know you don’t want anything to do with me but-“ she gathered all the courage she could. “Jason I do care for you. Deeply. I am not here to manipulate you. I just… I miss you. Odd as it sounds to you. Jason I just want to be in your life again. In as little way you will allow as possible. I don’t know how else to explain” 

“Is there really no possibility of…you don’t need to forgive me. I know I have much to atone for besides my actions while under Nyssa’s control. I want to make that atonement. Or at the very least with you and Damien”

“You had your own son killed”

“That wasn’t me.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“I was not in my right mind.”

“You called me a mistake” he said quietly

“I am sorry Jason. I will be better. I will try.”

“………I’m pretty hungry. There enough in that pot for a double helping?”

She smiled fully as she replied “There’s freshly baked bread too”

* * *

Jason set his spoon down and looked up to meet Talia’s eyes “How did you get in my house?”

She huffed “Please” as she waved her hand dismissively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. Comment your thoughts please. Not just praise if you didn't like how something was done


	13. Let's talk cause I'm getting REAL sick of  you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. No beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm not consistent with posting chapter but just know i am committed to finishing it I just forget that i haven't sometimes

_Alright I can do this. I can. I have faced impossible odds and foe alike I can do this……..Damnit! He is just a person Talia! Gather all the courage you require and just-_

Her train of thought was broken by the opening of the grand wooden door in front of her. Her hand remained raised where she was getting ready to ring the doorbell. She made eye contact with the old man standing in the doorway and upon seeing his blank expression and hard eyes she cast her gaze to the side of him. Staring very intently at the small handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket as she spoke.

“Good morning Alfred” she said

“Miss Talia” they both remained quiet after that and the anxious feeling she felt only grew as she stood there under his judgmental stare. She looked down. _Perhaps this was not a good idea_

“I assume you are here to see Master Damien” he said neutrally  
“Yes I am”  
“This way please” as he turned and started his way into the manor. She silently followed.

She walked the familiar hallways her head as she looked around. Memories flooded her mind as she thought on all the moments she had experienced in this home. Her nerves grew exponentially the further they moved into through manor. A heavy feeling settled into her stomach at the prospects of facing him.

The instinct to flee overcame her. She had to remind herself that there was no danger here that it was all happening in her mind. _I took my medication this is but a feeling that too will pass. Calm yourself Talia_.  
Everything was familiar yet foreign at the same time. Alfred walked her to the study and opened the door for her to walk through.

“Talia” _Allah. That voice_. She thought as she stared up at _**him**_ **.** Shaken to her core in an instant by just that voice.

Just as handsome as always. Intense dark blue eyes looking right at her, through her. This is him. I am safe with him. She waited for the feeling of calm to take her as it always did when she was near him. _That feeling_ as if almost as if by some otherworldly force where all her cares would fade.

But it did not come this time. In its stead was the nerves that remained. But yet…….She felt her heartbeat quicken heard the blood pump faster in her ears. She scanned every small detail of his face. A bad habit learned from not seeing him for months on end in between their sparse clandestine meetings. 

_Stop!_ She scolded. _You are not a girl anymore now stop acting like this. Remember what you talked about with Dr. Anderson._

**(Flashback)**

“He is just…the most exceptional man on the planet.” She spoke  
“hmmm…sounds like you might still have feelings for him” replied Dr. Anderson smiling sadly  
“How could I not” she replied with a smile

“But you’ve listed him as one of your points of contention. Something in your life you wish to change”  
“For the better yes. We are far from each other yes…but I know he still carries a torch for me as I do for him”  
“He has told you this?”  
“Well no not expressly but…I know”

She watched the doctor sigh before she continued “Talia. May I be honest with you?”

“That is why we are here” she replied skin prickling as an uncomfortable feeling started

“We’ve spent the better part of 2 days talking about Bruce. How you met at as young adults practically teenagers and fell for each other. But that’s the thing Talia all you’ve talked about is the past. From the scarcity of what you’ve said of your relationship now it doesn’t bode well. You’ve said he is currently with someone. Is it…maybe….possible that he has moved on but you continue to look at your relationship with rose coloured glasses?”

“Dr. I hear what you are trying to say I do. But……..” she stayed silent for a moment trying to gather her words “What exactly do expect me to do?”

“I’m not following” she said her head tilted in confusion

“Are you not to advice and direct me? What exactly am I paying you all this money for to treat me exclusively? I have loved him all my life. He is the only man I could ever love! What exactly do you want me to do? I need to win him back?!” she exclaimed angrily

“Why do you want him back?”

“EXCUSE ME? Have you not been list-“

“I head what you said Talia. I understand that love him but are you aware of that fact that a healthy relationship takes more than love?” she nodded “Alright what to you makes up a good relationship?”

“Love, trust and loyalty. Especially loyalty”

“Right. And from what I have heard that may have been you and Bruce before but since then he has hurt you and you have hurt him. You’ve broken each other’s hearts and trust repeatedly.”

“Talia therapy is not a place where I give you orders and you execute them. I’m not your father or your boss. This is a place where I help you organise your thoughts. But for that we need TRUE honesty. Why are you so intent on getting him back? What in your relationship do you see worth saving? But more importantly what kind of life do YOU want to lead? Your father is gone, so is the league and you have no fiancés to try and control you, your life is completely yours to do what you want” she paused

“But what is it that you want? You don’t need to know the specifics even a vague idea would be good”

_“Well it doesn’t matter whose daughter you are. You’re mine now. We’ll make our own family” a young Bruce said to her as he held her close (that’s right! Flashback in a flashback bitch)_

“…………I want a family. My children. I want to live at peace with them” Talia said

“Honestly Dr. I myself am not sure if our relationship is salvageable. So much has happened. Its just…. My world was so monotone before I met him. And then I did and I finally saw the difference between being alive and LIVING. In the moments when life became too much to bear my father increasingly becoming more fixated on his goal or when my last suitor Bane would mistreat me that love was what got me through ( ** _around Detective comics 701, she was engaged to Bane he was super abusive and mean/violent, there is no panel of him actually hitting her but you can just tell he’s on one)”_**

“He would still treat me well and he was borderline romantic with me even after our fallouts. Although I am not foolish enough to ignore that these moments were rare and coincided with periods when he was _unoccupied_ with someone else or moments when he needed my assistance on something”

“……..Dr if the best person I know cannot love me. Who possibly could?” she said brokenly as a few tears fell. Heart open and light after revealing her greatest doubts

Dr. Anderson took her hand and told her gently “Talia you do not need someone else to have the family you crave. You have your children. That’s why you came back isn’t it? You could have ran. But you stayed to win them over again.”

“It seems you were more in love with the idea of Bruce and all he represented for you than the man himself. He was your first everything but you formed an unhealthy attachment to him. You seem more upset to lose all you thought you could only have with him than him alone. By continuously keeping your relationship vague and on-and-off you both kept each other in emotional limbo. But….”

“…..But maybe it’s time to let that go now. Let each other try to be happy. You are a beautiful intelligent woman Talia. You have a lot to offer. I’m not saying this so you find a new love I’m saying this so you learn to make peace with yourself. You can be the new foundation block of your family you don’t need someone else. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

( **End of flashback)**

“Talia?” he spoke again

She startled and realized that she had been frozen in the doorway. Not more than a few seconds in reality but enough time for her to steel her nerves, square her shoulders and decide to proceed steadfastly with her new convictions.

 _I have come here to get my son back. Bel- Bruce! Is not a thought anymore. I am here to make peace not win._ She advanced towards the grand mahogany desk at the end of the room and stood in front a chair adjacent from him.

“May I sit?” she asked. Proud that there was no shaking in her voice

“Of course”

She sat and they stared at one another. The atmosphere taking on an awkward air to it. She reached into her purse, pulled out a document and laid it in front of him as she spoke first.

“Let us get right to it then, shall we?” she said assuredly “This is a letter of acknowledgement from a credible doctor that I am in fit condition to be around minors and children. I am not at any risk of endangering anyone. I am as of right now I am still seeing this doctor I have been for some time for….personal reasons. I trying to take him from I simply wish to see my son whenever I want. I will not invade your home uninvited or infringe on your personal space. I would like to visit him, here of course on your terms, during the day I will be gone before you return from work. Any special events such as birthdays and holidays I we can work around. I have no ties to anyone dangerous or nefarious and I have no intention to make any. I will be on my best behaviour on your terms. In time I am hoping we can come to an agreement of having me officially placed on Damien’s legal documents as his parent, in time of course once I have proven to you that I can be relied upon. He can continue to live with you for however long he desires I as previously stated, am not looking to take him from you. I simply want to earn my way into being his parent again.”

Silence filled the room for a moment as Bruce physically sat back and stared at her with his eyes wide as saucers. Well she thought so anyway ( -_-)  
Only then did she notice during her small tirade she had gone from sitting straight across him to leaning into his space with both arms on her arms on his desk. She shuffled a bit and moved back into place before continuing.

“So what is your answer?” Talia watched as Bruce’s face went from surprise to serious again as his face scrunched up and he read through the document she had handed him. His mouth set in a straight line.

“Ok…I…I suppose that’s agreeable. About putting you on his guardianship papers…..”

_I am here for peace not to win a fight._

“To be discussed later. If you approve” she said as she swallowed her pride. She watched him nod.

“And uhm are you only seeing this therapist because of what I said?”

Talia prickled and replied “Do not assume you are that influential.” She said shortly “I told I’m there for my own personal reasons but it is a good way to _independently_ prove to you I am of sound mind”

“All right then that’s fine for now. He’s our son Talia I don’t want to take him from you either I’m just trying to do what’s best for him and you don’t have the best track record”

“Everything was fine before Nyssa came along”

“I acknowledge that you weren’t in control of yourself but that doesn’t erase the trauma Damien went through because of it. And all that living in the league must have done.” That stopped her dead in her tracks. The full horror and implications of what occurred never ceases to catch her by surprise

“I know. When in the league he was under my strict supervision. i trained him no one else, not my father. But unrelated to all that, here” she handed him a letter only now seeing her hands were shaking.

_Shit!_

He extracted it from her before she could cover up her tremors. Not gone unnoticed by him she was sure. “What is it?” he asked

“Something I owe you. Just read it when I’m gone. You do not need to reply or even acknowledge it. I just want the peace of mind knowing I gave that to you once and for all” she spoke softly as she looked into his eyes. She scanned them foolishly looking for any warmth or affection. His eyes shifted for a few seconds but settled eventually and all she say was his neutrality _._  
I see  
Of course she scoffed and smiled sadly as she stood up and made her way out.


	14. from me to you

From me to you

 ~~Dear~~ Bruce

I hope you are reading this alone I would dislike it if others were privy to what this letter contains. This will not take time. I am simply writing this to apologize.

I have wronged you. For leviathan and all the trouble my schemes caused and all the havoc I reeked on you and those close to you. But also for the time before that. I loved you Bruce, truly.  
But I realise that what started off pure and with innocence turned ugly and into something unrecognizable. I had my own part to play in making our relationship as turbulent as it was and keeping us both in a state of purgatory, not knowing in which direction we were going.

For that I apologise. It must have caused you as much pain as it did me. I’m glad you were able to find a way to move on from that ~~and what we had.~~

I apologise for any pressure you might have felt when it came to my father. For the pain it must have caused you every time I refused to leave his side. I promised you my world yet I betrayed that promise because of my own cowardice. I hope you can understand why though. Leaving with you would have caused an outright war with him. He fought harder and crueler than you did, than you do. A war would have led to all of us including your other children and loved ones with a head on a spike while he saved you for last. That wasn’t a fight you could win.

But I will no longer waste your time with things you already know. Make no mistake Wayne I am not using this as a ploy to win you or your trust back. All I want from you is the opportunity to make amends.

For whatever scars I left physically and otherwise. Bruce I am genuinely sorry. I hope you can find some way to truly forgive me.

  1. A. G



Bruce read and reread the short letter over and over not really believing what he saw. His face took on a soft expression as he absorbed the words on the page.

“Good news Master Bruce?” asked Alfred from next to him where he was pouring Batman’s nightly tea. (“cutting back on caffeine consumption is important I know Alfred” he said as he rolled his eyes)

“Uhmm yes Alfred. You could say so” he smiled softly

“Well it’s about time she brought some good news into this house” the butler said sassily

“I need to get back to work Alfred” he said


	15. baby steps, it shouldn't be this way

“Do you not have school to attend today?” she asked as they sat on the patio overlooking the beautiful well-kept Wayne gardens. Earl gray simmering in a fine china teacup and various breakfast pastries ornately placed on the table as well. Most of them lemon flavored. _Really Alfred? Sigh. You know my dislike for them_

She looked up from the set up to the person sitting across from her.

“We both know I do not today. I was working late with father and he decided I should ‘sleep in’. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?” Damian asked

“Nothing in particular I-”

“Why are you here?” he asked her curtly as he looked her dead in the eyes

“Does your mother need a reason to speak with you?!”

“What is it?” he repeated. She expected a less than positive reception but his reaction still left her feeling….. Alright some animosity is manageable. Express how you feel and how much they mean to you. ‘People won’t care until they know how much you do’

“Damian I know you must have many mixed and complicated feelings towards me but please understand that I am prepared to whatever it takes to win your trust again as long as it is within my power.” His face stayed in a frown as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. At a loss of what to do she got down on her knees so as to be on his level. I can’t believe I’m about to do this.

She placed her hand on his cheek. “My son I know I must have hurt you deeply and left scars on your heart and mind that I may never be able to heal. I know with me you may” she removed her hand and placed it on the ground and bowed her head. “With me you may not have had the most ideal life, but I tried my best. Above all Damian I love you. I would not be here if I didn’t, I would have simply left you with your father and moved on. But my heart could never do that. However much you may despise it I am your mother for better or worse.”

“Know that you are the only thing I came to this house to seek.” The very real possibility that she could be simply using him to get close to Bruce again did not go unacknowledged to either of them.  
“Please just give me a chance to be your mother once more. Only that. That is all I desire.”

“Just you” she finished off quietly as she sat there kneeling before him hoping that what she said would be enough. _Please Damian_ , she thought as she felt a lump form in her throat and the distinct feeling of moisture behind her eyes.

She felt a hand on her face and she looked up eyes wide “I promise you nothing. But we can try” he said to her just as softly as she had. Without thinking about it she brought her forehead to meet his and closed her eyes. Something she used to do often when it was just them. Before things got so convoluted.

With her hand placed on his shoulder she could feel how his muscles tensed. She opened her eyes and saw him stare back at her, something painful in his eyes. Never had he looked at her this way. Her son, her Damian was at best uncomfortable with her at worst frightened of her. Her heart sank as she pulled back _._

_I suppose this is just the beginning, I have time to fix this. I hope_

She sat back down onto her chair. Ok conversation topics. Normal mother-son things.   
“How is school going? Do you have many friends?” she prompted

“I am excelling at all my subjects and no it is just Jon” he answered   
“Jon?”  
“Jonathan Kent”  
“ah the supers offspring” she mused   
“yes”

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Okay this is getting me nowhere. Time to switch tactics.

“Damian.” She called authoritatively. He looked up at her surprised. “is theer anyone else in the house today?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Let’s go” she stood up and started making her way into the manor   
“Go where? Mother?”  
“Come we’re going to play a game of tag” she smirked at him “Think you can still keep up or have you gone soft in our time apart? Challenge?” she said appealing to his overly competitive side

“Accepted. You are on” he said seriously

(line)

Damian ran as fast as he could down the hallway as he threw a small smoke bomb behind him. Li just needed to put some distance between them he could win this. He has before. He just had to get to get to the end of the hall where he laid his trap earlier. Loire her into a false sense of victory then then just watch as she was ensnared. _It was fool proof_

He turned his head to watch the bomb, just to see Talia launch off the floor before the bomb even hit. It went off just as she found her footing on the wall next to her. She hopped from wall to wall staying elevated and out of the smoke cloud.

 _Damn!_ He thought. He had to think and move quickly. Suddenly he felt something push him down towards the floor. Before he could hit the hard floor he had something soft on his side rolling him onto his side. They rolled and rolled until the came to a stop at the end of the hall. Talia on top looking down at him.

“I win.” She said smiling just as a net deployed on to the both of them. “Really?” she asked with an eye roll. Damian shrugged “A man should always be prepared”

“Fine mother I admit defeat. Now let us play a game of my choosing”

“You are on” she replied 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
“What is wrong with this controller?”  
“Nothing is you are just bad at this” Damian said smiling  
“oh is that it?” she said smirking as she reached over and started pushing his on his hands and controller buttons  
“Mother stop cheating”  
“it is not cheating. It is called creative winning” she said to him.

“Ha! 4 to 0” as he threw his controller down in victory   
“It matters not this _Cheese Viking_ is not a real test of skill anyway” she said petulantly as she threw the controller to the floor.  
“Hand-eye co-ordination. Reflex speed. Situation adaption considering you have never played before…need I go on?” he asked as he listed off his points and counted his fingers.

.

“Hello? Damian who are you in there with?” They both turned towards the door as they heard it open. From the other side popped a Tim Drake. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Talia.   
“Oh” he said “Hi. Uh Talia. How’s everything going in here? Everything cool?”

Talia narrowed her eyes. She knew what this was _. I mean honestly he could have at least recruited someone who knew how to lie better. He sent his least devious protégé to spy on me. I ought to eat him alive._ She saw the nervous look in his eyes and decided against it instead. She wanted to set a peaceful president. _It is not his fault that he is_ that man’s _child_

“Hello. Would you like to play a round?” she asked

“uuhhh…sure” he said as he made to sit down.


	16. What's going on?

2 months. She has been coming to Wayne manor for 2 months. And yet she had made almost no progress with him. The space between them was still there in the moments she could not distract him.

Twice a week after Damien returned from school she would be there. At least she tried to be. He was actively avoiding spending time at home.

All afternoon she spent with him and _Timothy Drake_. She did not know how she felt about him. He seemed like a nice enough child she supposed.

**_(Flashback)_ **

**_“Just be nice to the kid. He’s worried about his little brother. It’s sweet.” Said Hal  
“No he is not, he’s doing what Bruce tells him to. And I am nice to him I have not said or done anything mean to him. He is a fine child, very bright. I just don’t like this.”  
(End of flashback)_ **

She continued to mull over things as she made a turn into the part of Gotham she lived in. and noticed in the rearview mirror that the non-descript black car a few cars behind followed. 

She calmly turned in another direction. It followed.

 _Interesting_.

She pressed on the gas pedal. She sped through the minimum Gotham mid-evening traffic. She thought of who to call. Damnit! They are catching up.

She swerved in between cars and waited for the call to go through. Her ring lit up but not as brightly as it normally would. _Damn!_ The battery is low.

The car rammed into her bumper and jerked her head into the steering wheel. She knew a large knot would form there soon.

“Heyyyy what’s up rookie?” Hal greeted   
“Jordan. I am being pursued down central Gotham. Are you still at my residence?”  
“Yeah. Shit! Where exactly are you?” he asked. The car behind her rammed into her again. She sped up. She could hear him shuffling around on the other end of the line.

Two more cars appeared almost as if out of nowhere. They drove to occupy the spaces on both sides of her car and started closing in. she accelerated but so did they. Bumping into her over and over again as if trying to run her off the road. She jerked back and forth each time. The small vehicle she was in not really built for high speed chases or a game of bumper cars.

  
“Listen I am going to attempt to lose them then make my way down to-”

“Where? Going where?! Talia?! Talia?!” Hal panicked “I’m outside flying to you now tell me where you are!”. “Ring give me Lantern Talia al Ghul’s current location immediately.”

“Unable to Lantern ring is emitting no signal” the device replied. He felt the frustration grow within him. _Okay stay calm. Can’t do this lantern style so I’ll call some backup_. He made a call as he flew as fast as he could to XX Street.   
  


“Lantern.” A voice answered   
“Come to XX. There’s a problem. This is an emergency. Hurry.” He quickly shouted and just as quickly hung up.

He could only now see the beginning of the street up ahead. _Sometimes I forget how huge Gotham actually is_. He thought as he made his way up the street and saw a few pedestrians littering around some taking pictures of the scene before them. As he descended next to what used to be Talia’s dark blue vehicle. Just then he heard a roaring engine come to a halt. He looked up and saw the Bat jump out his Robin remained seated inside but craning his neck as far as possible to see what the commotion was about. “I wanna come too.” He said petulantly. “I survey and decide what cases you **_assist_** on. Now stay” Batman replied sternly as he turned to his fellow leaguer

“What’s the problem?” he asked  
“You got here really quick”  
“It’s my job. Is this it? Emergency services take care of accident-”  
“This is Talia’s car” Hal said hollowly

He saw the white eye guards in Batman’s mask shrink as he made his way forward to take a closer look. He closed the top of the Batmobile. They both took in the car. The dented bumper the scratches on the side but both stopped in the tracks as they looked at the way the car was caved in on the driver’s side. The owner distinctly missing.

“Fuck! This was no accident.”  
“Clearly. There’s no other car here. These skid marks and those a little ways up ahead show that the car the crashed into her sped up abruptly and stopped just as abruptly. And it chose to park in Talia’s front door. Trackers?”  
“I tried her ring is off I can’t trace the signal. Don’t you have any on her? You’re paranoid enough to probably have a chip in her skull or something.”   
“Bloodstream. Small enough to not cause any problems but no I don’t on her.”

Just then he raised his hand to his ear and tapped it.   
“Batman.” He answered briskly as he continued to observe the car and the area for any clues.   
“I’m going to have to cancel. A new case needs my immediate attention.” A short interval passed as he waited for the person on the other line to talk “NO not on this one. It’s too dangerous. Look I have backup don’t worry. I’ll finish this quickly and we’ll set another date. I need to go” he tapped his head again and turned to go back to the Batmobile.

“Who was that?” Hal asked   
“Catwoman.”   
“Not really the moment to plan dates right now don’t ya think?!” Hal said angrily   
“I’m not” he replied “She’s not here and the blood patterns show that she was removed from her car and dragged to another one. ”   
“DO we start checking hospitals or morgues?” Hal asked  
“Not worth it. Whoever did this knew who they were coming after and when to do so. They waited until she was alone and off guard. I doubt they killed her otherwise there would be a body here. The damage to the driver’s side is not that intense the airbag went off and cushioned the crash even more. These people knew what they were doing. They made sure the victim would be hurt just enough to be momentarily incapacitated not dead.”

“Where are you going?”  
“ **We** are going to the Batcave. Robin is going on patrol with Nightwing” Batman said as he opened the top of the mobile and got in.

“What?! No Batman I want to help. What are you working on? I assure you Father you are not assessing my skills accurately”   
“Dick take Damien out for the night. Working a separate case” Batman spoke into the comm in his ear  
“No!” Robin cried as he stood from his seat  
“Yes.”


	17. Settle scores and leave nothing left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took FOREVER but i've been busy with school and really wanted to get this chapter right you know? Anyway here you go

“So this is your super-secret lair of darkness huh?” said Hal as he looked around the Batcave, from the stalagmites to the giant bronze penny. He watched Batman walk over to the large computer screen at the very back after parking the Batmobile. 

“Why do you always make me sound like some teenager going through an angst filled gothic phase?” Batman asked, he didn’t even turn his head as he typed swiftly on his keyboard.   
“’Cuz you dress like one, you’re all about the night and bats and all your gadgets match the theme?” Hal replied as he floated over to the stand next to his seat   
“There another chair here?” Hal asked as he looked around   
“Nope”  
“So everyone that isn’t you sitting in that big chair has to stand?”  
“Yup”  
“This is why people call you an asshole”  
“I’m aware trust me. And like recognizes like”   
“ ‘It takes one to know one’? Oh real mature Batsy.”  
“ It’s the truth though. Isn’t it?”  
“Shouldn’t you be working to find Talia?!”

“That’s what I’m doing. I’m accessing the Gotham city CCTV system. Oracle is a lot faster than me but she’s off on another assignment” he said as he finished typing and sat back. The large monitor then broke up into multiple sections showing different parts of Gotham. “I’m in. Where was she last before crashing? Tracking her from her building throughout the day will take too long.”

“Ok. She was coming from here and heading home. Driving down by XX”

“Got her. White Aston martin crossing rough Main Street turns off into XX street. Pursued by 2 black cars closing in. ok then the crash. Let’s see if we can get an ID on our kidnappers” Batman said as he zoomed into the image of a disoriented Talia being carried off to the armored car next to hers.

“League of assassins. Alright let’s see if we can track where they took her.” Batman said as he got ready to change the footage feed 

“Wait how do you know it was them?” Hal asked   
“Well for one thing the way they’re dressed and the weapons on their sides. The league has trained a lot of peculiar looking people but they remain particularly fond of sticking to the old ninja aesthetics”

“My guess is that it’s her sister Nyssa. We tangled with her not too long ago but I’m guessing she wasn’t done since last time.” Batman said as he tracked the black vehicle from street to street.  
“Good news is in her haste she didn’t bother trying to cover her tracks. She’s in the outer parts of Gotham”

“And the bad news?” Hal asked seriously   
“Nyssa knows who’s city this this so if she didn’t bother to cover her tracks that means whether or not she thinks I’ll follow up on the crash or not she doesn’t care. She intends to do whatever it is she set out to do even if I get to her afterwards. She’s not trying to get away with anything she wants to end something. Whatever it takes” he spoke grimly. The something being Talia going unsaid.

“Then let’s get going. We’re gonna get there in time.” Hal said   
“Talia has already been with her for an hour we need to hurry”

They both quietly made their way to the exit of the cave and hurried off into the night.

 _Well this is an uncomfortable bout of Deja vu_. She thought as her vision cleared and she stared up at her sister looking down on her.

“Hello _sister_ ” she spoke eerily. Talia looked into her eyes and saw that something was off with Nyssa. Her eyes looked crazed and hollow. She was breathing heavily with a lopsided grin on her face. All teeth. 

“Nyssa. Let me go. The league, the money, the title of Demon’s head it is all yours I if you want it so badly. I do not want to fight you but I will if I have to. If a fight is what you seek then unbind me. Let us settle this finally” Talia spoke steely

“Oh we will settle this little sister. We will. It all ends tonight. But I’m not fighting you. I know I’m not as trained as you and trust me this isn’t about the league.” She said as she leaned in even closer to Talia. The scene disturbingly familiar.

“Why me?! I welcomed you with open arms and you kill me. MULTIPLE TIMES!! What is your quarrel with me?! Your anger was towards father and you have already used me to rid this world of him so what more?!” Talia yelled angrily into her face

“This is about you little sister. You little sister and the charmed life that should have been mine as well. Everything that I ever wanted you had. A father that loved you. A relatively peaceful life. All the money and privilege anyone could ever want.” She spoke in hushed and menacing manner. She then placed a hand on her lower abdomen.

“You even got the chance to have a son. I saw him you know. When they came to get you the first time. I had my men watch you while you were here. As soon as I saw him in that ridiculous costume I knew Gotham would be where you would run to. Do you know what happened to mine?”

“He never got a chance to exist after the acid those doctors poured into my womb. You represent everything that was taken from me.” She kicked out her leg and kicked Talia in her stomach. The air was knocked out of her and she started to cough.

“I’m sorry about that I’m not really myself today. I am sorry Talia” she said and her eyes took on a bit more lucidity than before. It is as if she was phasing in and out of her own mind. Suddenly they heard a ruckus downstairs. “Handle him!” she ordered loudly as she pulled out a dagger from her side. A half of her small team made their way downstairs. Talia’s chest filled with relief at the thought of her beloved downstairs. Bruce! Damn it! It matters not right now.

A bright green barrier shot out of nowhere as pinned the remaining of Nyssa’s men to the floor of the roof and encompassed them totally allowing for no movement.

“Found ya. Talia are you ok?” Hal Jordan yelled. Nyssa quickly kneeled behind her and brought the dagger to Talia’s throat and lifted her up to her feet by her hair. She slowly backed them both towards the end of the roof.

Talia stomped her heel into the toe of Nyssa’s shoes. As soon she startled a bit Talia launched the back of the head into Nyssa’s and one the placement of her blade became compromised Talia forced her way out of her arms and turned to her sister. Nyssa startled pulled out a gun and aimed it for her head.

“A privileged life?” she spoke quietly. Her head shot up and she started to scream “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Do you know the type of he was?!”

“Since I could walk he put me in training. I was not special nor did I receive any treatment to indicate otherwise. He _beat_ every lesson into me until I could barely stand. EVERYDAY. He starved me, nearly drowned me and a manner of other things all with the intention of making me _stronger!_ ”

“Privileged huh?! He traded me like a head of cattle from fiancé to fiancé depending on who suited his goals more and I had no say in it. The first Deathstroke who shot me, then my son’s father and lastly a monster of a man that bound and gagged me when I disobeyed and beat me too.” She let out an empty sounding laugh.   
(prev. referenced detective comics, Bane really did tie her up and leave her gagged on a bed. They never showed him hitting her but I feel like he abused her in some other kind of way ‘cause she was acting really submissive and quiet and traumatized with him towards the end of that story arc)

“Do you know what he said to me when I told him of what had happened? That it was necessary for the sake of the mission. The GRAND mission that my life was traded for from the day I was born! I gave all I had to his ambition he even stabbed me as a distraction for one his schemes Nyssa! You were there!”

“What a charmed life I’ve had though right? The only child I could ever treats me as a stranger. After him I can no longer conceive. Father’s grand mission turned to naught. You are barren yet so am I. The dynasty he wanted to build has turned to dust. Dusan is gone with no descendants and you and I are at each other’s throats.”

“Do what you must but please stop disguising this as anything else than the petty vengeance of an _apparent_ martyr!” Talia finished off. Breathing heavily after her rant her face most likely red if the heat she felt on it was anything to go by.

Nyssa’s face looked ashen. She was at a complete loss for words. Tears flooded her face and she then spoke. “You know I was a good person. I didn’t want to be this. I didn’t want it to be like this.” Nyssa said, her words getting slurred together towards the end as she muttered

“Why didn’t you tell me all that? I thought you said we were friends.” “But I guess we were only just getting to know each other so you didn’t have to.” She laughed hollowly “Hm. I guess he ruined us both huh?” she looked up at Talia with a strange smile there, mucous running down her face.

Nyssa brought her gun down and dropped her dagger. She started to slowly make her way to the edge of the roof. “This family is poison. We’re cursed” she said as she held her own head.

Talia seeing what she was about to do she whispered “Nyssa don’t”  
“We’re a curse. A graveyard littered with bodies. Each and every one of us. It needs to end. We need to end. But I can’t…..” she snorted “I can’t bring myself to end you now. But know that _is_ what we are. And you’ll end up cursing your son soon too.” She walked back onto the very edge.

“Nyssa!” Talia yelled as she pulled on her restraints

“I-” Nyssa looked off to the side momentarily and scoffed. “For what it’s worth I’m sorry” she smiled. Her eyes were closed so someone who saw it might have believed it was genuine as she pushed herself of the last bit of ledge she had been standing on.

Everything happened in slow motion for Talia at that moment. She saw Nyssa fall and to her side she saw a large black mass appear. _So that had been what she was looking at,_ Talia thought as she Bruce come to a stop next to her. _He had probably tried to run to Nyssa and save her. Always the hero._

They both stared down at the mess of red on the concrete far below them. If he said anything Talia did not hear. She felt him embrace her from behind hold her to chest. She felt cold. Everywhere. She tried to push free of his hold but he would not release her. _When had her restraints been removed?_

She turned and tried to push at his chest but he only held on. She started to swing her arms at him now but all he did was hold her closer to his chest this time catching her arms in his embrace as well. She pushed and pushed and pushed.

“..orry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She heard him whisper in a small voice right into her ear. Only then could she hear the small noises she was making as well as she struggled to get free.

“Sorry Talia.”

She stopped moving. She stood stiff straight as she spoke surprisingly normally “Let go Bruce.”

“Please” she felt him loosen his grip and step back. She worked as quickly and subtly as she could and hid what was in her hand in her back pocket. She stepped away from him.

“Hey you ok?” asked Hal off to the side the league members still wrapped in his construct but now a smaller one and it seemed they were knocked out this time.

She thought before she answered “I just need a moment to. ALONE”   
They both nodded in understanding “Right. Of course.” Hal replied. Batman remained quiet.

She looked and saw one of Nyssa’s men standing freely to the side. Once he noticed her gaze he quickly dropped down to one knee and bowed his head. “Mistress Talia! I am glad you are unharmed”

She turned to Batman. “He’s on your side. He made sure Nyssa didn’t erase any camera footage and helped us fight off the rest of her men. He says he’s loyal to the true al Ghuls so....” he answered

“Nyssa was an imposter. I had pledged my allegiance to only serve a true al Ghul-”

“I do not care” she said having heard enough as she made her way into the building. “I would like a moment now. Excuse me”

All three men stood there quietly not really knowing what to do as they waited. A roaring engine was then heard. Hal and Batman made their way to edge of the roof to see the Batmobile pull away from the side of the abandoned building and drive off. The red taillights all that were visible as it got further and further away.

“She swiped your keys when you weren’t looking?”

“Yeah”

“Damn.”   
“Alright. Guess everybody’s flying air Lantern home.”


	18. Turning point

**A week later**

“Hello?”

“I want him to spend the night at my home.”

“Talia” Bruce said with a slight sigh

“Your little spy may accompany him. I simply wish to see my son. I will take him to his school the next day and Alfred may pick him up from there. Everything is still very much under your control and terms” she spoke diplomatically

Not denying or acknowledging her statements he asked “Are you…. And you’ll be able to handle that?” he asked carefully trying not to set off her temper

“Do not insult me. I am very capable of taking care of him” she said irritated. Swallowing her pride she tried a different approach “Please Bruce….I just miss my son” she said quietly

“I’ll have Alfred drop them off after school.”

She hung up immediately after that.

“If you would find it to your liking I would appreciate it Jason.”

“Ok. Now what’s the real reason you want me there?” he asked

“There is no more than that. I have done many things but I have never been dishonest with you. I just want to spend time with you once more. As we once did. I recognize this is….an uncomfortable process but I intend to get us back to some semblance of a normal relationship again and that will take time and effort. But I am willing to do all the work I only ask that you be willing.

Your younger brothers will be there as well so rest assured it won’t just be the two of us sitting in awkward silence” she said

“Great! It’ll be the 4 of us then” He said in mock enthusiasm

“All right I will not force you” Talia said preparing to say her goodbyes

“Fine. What time I gotta be there?”

“Late morning.”

“Fine” he said finality

**12 pm the next day**

She ran lightly to open the main door “Good you are here” she smiled brightly at Jason as he stood almost awkwardly at the front door of her building with his hands buried in his pockets as he gingerly met her gaze. “Hey” he greeted

“Come this way” she led him inside to the massive elevator and pressed the penthouse key

The silence that followed displeased her knowing how talkative the young man could be so she decided to do as her doctor instructed and just fill the space with any and everything “An impressive building is it not?” she started 

“A giant luxury building in the end side of the city. Ya seems like an al Ghul home” he said dismissively

“This is a Talia home.” She clarified “And I needed the space”

“For what? From what I get you’re here alone.”

“My absurd amount of things I intend to move here and my massive ego needs to life somewhere” she said with a smile looking over at him

He looked back at her and smiled as he let out a small chuckle “Huh. I guess. You always did have a fat head”

“I do not!” she exclaimed indignantly

“Manner of speaking T. It’s a ‘western’ expression” he replied as he rolled his eyes

Her heart warmed hearing him call her by that old nickname. Spoken so easily most likely by mistake. It didn’t matter she’ll take it.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened revealing the lavish living space Talia extended her arm and said “Welcome. It took me a few days but I finally managed to furnish and decorate it properly” Jason looked around at the very middle-eastern looking penthouse. The colourful carpets lining the floor, the sitting cushions around a small table meant for eating and the airy deep coloured curtains that were opened to reveal the beautiful blue river belonging to Gotham.

Noticing they were the only people the he asked “Why am I here so early if were the only ones? Where’s the brat…and Tim?”

“At school of course. They will join us later. I called you here earlier because I will be needing your assistance making lunch for everyone seeing as you are the better chef”

“Well you aren’t lying” he said as he walked over to the kitchen area

“You could at least try to disagree with”

“Let’s not let each other live a lie. We’ve always been honest remember” he said with a smirk as she threw a tin of tofu at him that he easily caught

“Come let us get to work”

Later that evening after a quiet lunch and homework was done -(which she had to insist on for appearances sake, she’ll be damned if anyone at Wayne manor thinks of her as irresponsible. _But really why are they even attending school they could easily just write and pass the GED, that man makes no sense. She thought_ )- they gathered around to watch TV of all things

“Movies”

“Raven”

“Movies”

“Raven”

Talia sat back and watched Damien argue with Drake.

“No-one wants to waste their evening watching some old TV show from the 2000s that’s probably not even good” said Damien

“You got to pick that bring historical movie last time” said Drake as he wrestled the remote from his younger brother’s hands and started changing the channel

“That was at home. This is my mother’s house different rules different turns.” He said as he grabbed the device and ran to the other side of the room and started scrolling back through the channels “And also that means you do what I say” He said smugly

Talia slightly hurt that he thought of only his father’s house as home and tired of the back and forth decided to settle the matter. “Both of you be quiet. We will settle this fairly and make an executive decision”

“Fine” Damien said confidently already knowing what she means

Talia pulls out a coin from her pockets and tosses it in the air “front side Drake wins. Rear side Damien decides” she caught and concealed the coin from the boys “Ready?”

“This is us making an executive decision?” Drake asked

“It is in my house. There. Front side Drake wins”

“2 out of 3!” Damien shouted

“No”

“Mother!”

“No. I’m tired of this Drake won you can pick next time.” she spoke with finality as she sat down on the large couch adjacent of Jason

“What is this show even about?” Talia asked

“A teenage psychic” Drake said happily as he sat down and grabbed his bowl of popcorn

“Have you watched it before?” she asked Damien

“No of course not” he answered irritated

“Neither have I. perhaps we could both give it a chance. It cannot be that bad”

She heard Jason snort to her side. “Let us see” she said

**7 episodes later**

“Still think it’s not that bad?” Jason asked her condescendingly

“I wanna finish the season. I already started binge watching I can’t stop now” Drake said 

Talia grimaced and turned to face Jason “I am gazing into the future and I see bullshit from a distance” she said as she leaned back and resigned herself to the remainder of the program

**Night time**

She pulled open the sheet and gently laid a deeply sleeping Damien down. “Goodnight my prince” she said softly as she touched their foreheads. She stood up and made her way out.

“You can come out.” She spoke to the dark corridor

“You knew I was there?” Drake asked timidly

“I’ve known you were sent to spy on me from the moment you came towards me” she spoke matter-of-factly

“I wasn’t-“

“Please. I helped invent espionage Drake. I can spot a reconnaissance agent.” She said with her palm held up towards him. “I understand that none of you have reason to trust me the least you could do is be open and honest about it.”

“Right. Well I’ll tell Bruce you’re not so bad.”

“What did you expect me to be like?”

“Honestly? Pretty cold and mean”

“Well I suppose that is to be expected seeing as you’ve only known me when I was…not myself. Listen I am no danger to anyone unless I am given reason to be How about we make a deal? I offer this to almost everyone. I do nothing to you and you do nothing to me? I believe that is fair” she said as she held her hand out

He looked at it and seemed to think of what to do next. Finally coming to decision he took her hand and they shook on it. “Deal.”

“Far warning. Break our deal and I’m taking you down” he said with a sweet smile that was entirely false.

“I am sure you think you can actually do that” she said nodding 

Watching his face fall made her laugh as she turned around and started walking towards her own room “Goodnight. Dr- Timothy”

 _Perhaps the boy was not so bad after all. He was at least amusing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated


End file.
